


天问

by Zuige



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 17:44:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 17,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19728616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zuige/pseuds/Zuige
Summary: “人人都说我玄象宗宗主祈光真人，最是爱管闲事，只要能帮上一手，才不管对己是利是害，可这百年来，我可有一次真得个损己利人？”游惊雾话只说一半，后面的意思他相信启阖自是明白，但那人只皱着眉看他，并无一丝反应。怒意涌上，他明明白白说道：“你就要做那舍己为人、默默无闻的大英雄；顾影自怜的滋味，其实很是爽快！”





	1. 飞来一剑

**Author's Note:**

> 非常传统的仙侠耽美。  
> 坑……上次动笔是四月了……存档……写了2W字就有bug了，还没改呢。不知道还会不会写了（希望吧）。

寅月初八，北奉山脊 ，风停云滞，细雪如尘。

人迹罕至的一片白银，几抹靛色飞跃其上，正是三位年轻修士，各执利剑，与妖物对峙相战。妖怪或有人形者，或有化为原型者，狐施迷雾，蟾蜍吐火，鸩翔于空，大显岂能，修士力有不逮，背向山顶，边打边退。

兵器相击，铿然之声不绝，间有作法念咒之声，嗡营不歇。一道青涩的人声突兀响起：“二师兄！山顶背后恐为断崖，若再退，无路可走！”

一人作答：“断崖又如何！我等自可御剑而走。”

另一厚重男声叱道：“此不可为！若我等离去，这些妖物定会奔至村中，噬人造孽！”

方才作答之人被斥，语带羞臊道：“是我失言。”

最先发言者声若其人，正是一个十四五的少年，正欲接话，妖怪攻势又来，他立时横剑一扫，正挡下对面鸩妖扫射而出的数根鸩羽，这些羽毛根根硬如刚、尖如棘、毒性猛烈。

复又开口道：“二师兄，不要训四师兄了，现在要紧的是办法啊！”

无人言语，皆忙于应敌，一人将符咒置于雪地中，灵力灌剑，以剑刺符，符咒顿时散出青紫华光，妖物若近此符三丈内，则妖力受制，满身灼痛。

少年见有了退敌法宝，言语间复添几分欣悦：“四师兄！这是昇阳观的逐妖符咒？”

四师兄：“正是。不过只余下三枚，一枚只能抵挡两刻，这两张给你罢。”说着，就从衣襟中摸出两张符咒，递到少年面前。

少年却不接：“四师兄，你的修为是我们中最差的，这符还是你拿着吧！”

四师兄听闻此言，又羞又恼，偏生少年是为他安全着想，递出的手还是收了回来。

狐妖见强攻不成，收爪后退，坐地起阵，欲以阵抗衡，耗尽符咒中贮藏的法力。鸩妖见势，化作原型，盘旋于狐妖周身，为其护法。

狐妖所起阵法行之有效，不到一刻，逐妖阵光华渐渐淡去，蟾妖窥准时机，口中发出一声诡怪叫声，冲上前来，手中钢叉燃着炙火，朝一修士面门击去。

被攻击之人正是二师兄，他侧身欲躲，因机敏不足，虽未被击中要害，仍被刺中左肩，霎时殷红血液从被钢叉扎出的伤口中汩汩而下，将靛色布料染成黑红。蟾妖见状，手中力道不卸，扭转钢叉。血肉被生生搅动，剧痛难忍！二师兄口中挤出闷哼，仍是忍住了没有呼痛，不去管左肩插着的兵刃，右手执剑，瞄准蟾妖咽喉，手肘后摆，蓄力一击！

蟾妖不得已，抽出钢叉，向后一跳，跃出丈余。

少年见师兄受伤，心中一跳，他年少气盛，更事不足，双目已隐见赤红，不管不顾地冲向前去，四师兄见阻拦不及，只能在少年身后将灵符远远掷向前，鸩妖见符咒袭来，忙腾风高飞，躲过这致命灵符，鸩妖身后正是停阵之后收招未毕的狐妖，此时少年怒气高涨之下，身形迅捷如风，立刻便至，一剑递出，正和灵符一齐，正正击在那狐妖胸前。

狐妖重伤呕血，扬袖升起迷雾，忙隐形遁走，方才飞起躲避的鸩妖，此时从高空俯冲而下，直冲少年头颅而去！少年举剑格挡，只听哐啷一声脆响之后，鸩妖发出一声凄厉的嘶叫，鸟喙竟在猛力一击时，断在了与铁剑的碰撞之中！

少年也是面露惊诧，随即一喜：“二师兄，四师兄！我们兴枢阁打架不行，铸成的剑却当真是宝器！”

两位师兄平时就对少年各种不合时宜的言语颇为无奈，现下危急关头，只能当作童言无忌，不去计较。此时，三妖已去其二，虽未彻底除去，但已是重伤之下，无力再起。

形势见好，谁料那蟾妖不知是否因同伴重伤倒地心中激愤，奋跃而起，钢叉焰光更炽，直向众人袭来。那暴涨的妖气似有实体，几人修为不足，触之即伤，此时或躲或挡，还是被蟾妖击中。蟾妖攻势猛烈，几人渐渐被逼上山崖，身上大大小小创伤也越来越多。

逐妖符也已用尽，见走投无路，二师兄叹道：“我兴枢阁，道修名门，门人皆正义之士，不可因惧死而祸百姓！当死守到底。”

语毕，剑势起，劲风扬起脚下积雪，三人心中皆涌动着决一死战之志，不再瞻前顾后，借着雪雾遮掩，相互配合，竟将蟾妖打退数米。

已将生死置之度外，心绪反而放松下来，少年突然道：“也不知木师叔此时正在哪处，又去做甚了，如果有他在这……”

木师叔寡言少语，性情冷淡，平日里最不愿亲近木师叔的，正是这个烂漫的少年，此时生死当前，倒是怀念起来了，四师兄不由失笑：“木师叔天纵奇才，所思别具一格，平日我行我素惯了，谁知道呢……”

虽然一时占了上风，然时间一久，失血造成的僵冷，加之体力耗尽、反应迟滞，战况愈发不利，三人预感到死期将近，却是一言不发，定要将二师兄之前所言，坚持到底了。

就在此刻，一道清亮男声似从极远方而来，然传到耳边，仍清晰可闻，乃内功深厚之人，用了传音功法之效，这道声音只一字：“退！”

众人精神皆为之一震，欲退，可身在悬崖，退往何处？

人声又至：“跳！”

众人闻言，强撑重伤之躯，其中以二师兄伤势最重，无力御剑，少年见状，将师兄揽过，扶上自己佩剑，几人皆乘剑而起，向山下谷中飞去。

天际不见人影，只闪现一道银紫光线，直冲崖上而去。那道光为剑气所化，形如新月，迅若闪电，势比惊雷，由远及近，不见衰弱，越到近前，越是光亮大炽，三人才离崖边，剑光便至，轰然一声巨响，击在崖上，巨石崩落，碎岩横飞，三人受此冲击，几欲呕血，伤势许是更重一层。

再说原在崖上的蟾妖，已是形貌不复，骨肉分离，化为血水，无处可寻。

兴枢阁师兄弟三人已降至谷中，剑光之后，终有一人身形渐现，远远飞来，衣袂飘飘，翩跹而下，宛若天人，足尖一踏，轻巧立于地上。

若论此人方才剑招，威力宏烈慑人，修士中能有此能者，绝不过十人。

来人头戴长冠，作道家打扮，长身玉立，清新俊逸。三人中，虽只有年龄最长的二师兄在各门派聚会时见过这位修士，但余下二人凭此人修为形貌来做判断，当下也已了然。正是玄象宗宗主，祈光真人游惊雾。

“游宗主！”少年当先叫道，“是您来了！”

二师兄不去管身边少年，欲起身行礼，游惊雾急忙去扶：“伤重至此，何必虚礼！”

四师兄见状，忙道：“祈光真人，若非您相救，此时我们……”

游惊雾面露赧色，忙挥手阻断对方未完之语：“小友不必如此。同道之人互助，本为天义，且我此次出手甚急，伤了你们，正是过意不去，你若再说，我可要向你们请罪了。”

三人这才收了礼仪，游惊雾仍是扶着二师兄，手贴背心，传了些真力过去，问：“如此，可有感觉好些？”

二师兄忙应下，游惊雾又说：“当务之急，还是寻一稳妥地方，将伤处包扎一番才好。”


	2. 剑宗传人

妖物既已除去，几人一番商议，决定暂歇在山脚下的村落中。

此村名为“寒水”，颇有几分雅致，然而命名原因却并无深意，只因村子周边大量产出一味名为“寒水石”的中药材，几人穿着配饰与当地居民差异颇大，有很典型的修士风格，因近年来有妖物作乱，修士作为斩妖除魔的主力，受到百姓的崇敬爱戴，故而甫一近村，当村口小童看到几人身影，赶忙返家告知长辈，不少村民从家里出来，更有甚者停下手中伙计，从田里跑到路上来，就为了凑个热闹看看他们几个是什么模样。

兴枢阁的三位小辈对这种场面有点不自在，但此时有伤在身，行动不便，对于村民的热情问候只能勉强应对，游惊雾倒是一副如鱼得水的样子，也不知是作为一宗宗主见识多了，还是天性使然，这个时候一一回应，谢了大家的好意，问询过后，由村民引着，向村里住宅比较宽敞的人家去了。

村里人按照游惊雾的吩咐，忙去取来药材，还想帮忙，游惊雾再三推辞，村民们这才陆续离开。

少年只受了些皮外伤，这时候就帮着游惊雾一起给两位师兄处理伤处。药敷上之后，游惊雾开口问道：“三位小友是兴枢阁的门人罢？不远千里来这江南之地，可是有要务在身？”

二师兄伤口被药物一蜇，此时更是痛得厉害，四师兄观他脸色苍白，代为作答道：“不瞒真人一问，晚辈三人受师门所托，护送一批法器到流衡殿去，委托已经完成，是回程路上见几个妖物正在村口张望，唯恐它们伤人，忙将它们引去山上，是……是晚辈修为不济，才如此狼狈……”

修为不济，绝非谦词，年纪最小的少年暂且不算，论面前另外两人的年纪，如若放在其他修真门派，应付三个如此水平的妖物，不说是游刃有余，也绝不至于被逼至山崖，命悬一线。

可修为再差，也是别家的事，游惊雾自忖没立场去斥责，不过他也没去打断对方的话，面上是一派平和，只等少年絮絮叨叨又说了不少自己修炼不勤、功法差劲的话，说到无词可用了，这才问道：“兴枢阁远在陕南，千里之遥……这位……”

二师兄见游惊雾目光在他脸上落着，连忙接话：“晚辈唐越。”

“唐越道友身上伤势不轻，诸位有何打算？”

小师弟接道：“二师兄受伤了，自然是等伤好些了，才方便启程。”

游惊雾颔首：“如此也好。”

三人听他这样说，不知这宗主原本是什么其他打算？这时候也不方便去问了。

游惊雾笑说：“我云游到此，听闻附近有妖物作乱，才四处查探一番，不料遇上三位，已先我一步和妖物交上手了。”

三位小辈听得此言，心中大窘，却说不得什么，只能沉默，那游惊雾却并不在意，又说：“我正是要回宗门，三位在此歇息的消息，便由我顺道带去兴枢阁罢？”

三人身上通信师门的传信工具已在之前的长途奔波中用尽，不然也不会沦落到被三只小妖追打，无力回击也无法求援的地步，可玄象宗所在楚地，和兴枢阁仍是相距甚远。

唐越：“怎敢如此麻烦真人…… ”

游惊雾看出几人脸上的游移，抢话道：“不过半日脚程，小友不必担忧，我与你家掌门许久未见，此番叙叙旧，也可谈些闲话，免得生疏了彼此，下次订法剑，若再拿不到好价，我可是要被门中长老埋怨了！”

这游宗主一番话说得可谓圆滑，给三人铺好了台阶，这若是再不顺着走下来，可说是要驳了长辈的面子了。

三人这赶紧应下来，游惊雾似是还不放心，将几日要用的药都交代好，又对他们叮咛一番，这才出了门去。

纵然游惊雾温和可亲，毫无得道高人的架子，可毕竟是长辈，更是一宗之主，没了他在，三人紧绷的精神瞬间松懈下来，可刚想聊上几句，又听门外清晰地传来游惊雾的声音。

“斩妖除魔自是我等本分，不必客气……”

“可我这几个后辈还要在此叨扰几日，您不收酬劳是我拗不过您，怎能再拿您的东西？”

“修真？这……若是愿意拜入宗门，可以前往参加入门测试，日子是定在……”

“多谢厚爱，不必送了……”

竟是过了一盏茶的时间，游惊雾的声音才越来越远，终是消失在村头的方向，听不见了。

四师兄不紧唏嘘：“这祈光真人的脾性可真是一顶一的好。”

小师弟：“同是高人，若是木师叔能有这一半的耐心……唉，莫说是一半，就是十分之一，我的日子也就好过上许多了。”

唐越听到这里，因怕牵扯伤口，强忍笑意：“今日你想你木师叔，这可是第二遭了，既然这般喜欢他，回去以后可要好好和他学剑才是！”

小师弟听了，也不恼，对唐越做个鬼脸，作势就要去动唐越的伤处，被四师兄拦在半道，两人又闹了一会儿，这才作罢。

此次逢凶化吉，身上的伤只要规律换药、运息调养，不出一旬便可御剑返回宗门，如此这般，三人便在这寒水村，暂时住下了。

再说游惊雾，边行边歇，遇到路人碰上麻烦，总还要帮上一帮，如此，御剑三日，可算是从江南到了陕地。

兴枢阁，地处陕南，有剑法《璇玑剑诀》传世，据说是其祖师受天璇天玑两位星君点拨所创，精妙玄秘，常人难以参悟，兴枢阁门人也曾凭此剑法叱咤人间，一时风头无两，然而这数百年间，前人逝去，兴枢阁后继无人，门派实力竟就此衰落下去。兴枢阁剑宗一脉一蹶不振，器宗一脉却日渐兴盛，现今道宗门派所用法器，多经兴枢阁器宗门人之手打造而成，如此，兴枢阁虽少有修为高深者，却拥金百万，富甲一方。

游惊雾到了兴枢阁，先去拜了阁主，这代阁主姓齐，年事已高，修为不佳，却是个炼器奇材，游惊雾对阁主讲清路上遇到兴枢阁三位门人之事，齐阁主谢过游惊雾，说道：“我派他们三人护送法器，防的原是山匪流寇，近来几月，少闻妖物噬人之事，怎知这便出来作乱了！”

“阁主您有所不知，近来妖物作祟确无之前那般频繁，但此前妖物多因野性未除或补充精血才破戒食人，这段时日却并非如此，似是有计划地在四处作乱。”

兴枢阁常年忙于炼器研究，对三界中微末的动向缺乏关注，而玄象宗门人则一向以斩妖除魔为己任，战斗在第一线，消息自然更灵通些，齐阁主对游惊雾所言不疑有他，问道：“游宗主可有什么见解？”

“见解谈不上，只是不才个人所想，这背后，恐是魔界在……”说到这里，游惊雾似是觉得不妥，停顿下来，“有关此事，旬日之后，在敝宗将有一议，请帖已遣人递往各宗门处，不日即会送至府上，贵阁届时若有道友可来赴约，游某当不胜荣幸。”

齐阁主：“贵宗广发请帖，必是有大事相议，老夫自当前往！只是近来杂事缠身，现下无法给予确切答复，老夫若不能亲赴，定会托人前去，请游宗主宽心。”

游惊雾笑道：“得阁主此言，游某自然放心。”

正事言毕，两人又是一番寒暄，游惊雾这才请辞离去。

不料还未行至大门，眼前惊掠一道凛凛寒光，游惊雾拔剑出鞘，不消思索，反手挡过。

宝剑相击，其音铮铮，举目相看，发难者乃一劲装男子，目如朗星，神采英拔，眉宇间却隐见三分煞气。

男子见一招被阻，抽剑又是一刺，此人来势汹汹，游惊雾面上却显出惊喜神色：“哀山，好久未见了！”

兴枢阁剑宗虽弱，却并未断绝，如今的阁主师弟木哀山，对《璇玑剑诀》精练纯熟，剑道境界出神入化，修士之中难有敌手，可怪就怪在，兴枢阁修剑之人众多，唯有此人有此境界，其余人等，无一可望其项背。

木哀山嘴角勾出一丝笑意，不答话，剑招却不停歇，起落收放，迅捷非常，留下剑影重重，一时好似仲夏暴雨倾盆来，又变作暮秋狂风吹叶落。

游惊雾初时还可从容应对，不到两刻，动作不复最初闲雅，撤剑后跃，和木哀山拉开二丈远：“木兄剑术天下无双，你知我非你敌手，还这般步步紧逼！”

木哀山哼笑一声：“巧舌如簧！”语毕，身形一动，竟又是要上前追打。

游惊雾：“剑术我不敌你，修为却胜你一筹，不动灵力，实不愿你家大门被打个稀烂！”

说着，灵力入剑，青紫雷光乍起，盘旋剑身而上，这一剑再出，卷风动尘，气势汹涌，反守为攻。

木哀山斗心大起，举剑相迎，剑上莹莹白芒萦绕，亦是动了真元。

游惊雾猛然收了前冲的势头，向后瞬去又是三步，一剑直插地面，轰隆两声巨响，是天上地下同时两道惊雷炸起，是时，土地开裂，烟尘四起，游惊雾拔剑朝天扔去，提身一跃，落至剑上。

木哀山急收招，眉头紧锁，瞪着已飞到半空的人：“祈光！”

游惊雾的人影转瞬便看不见了，唯有声音飘乎而来：“此时不走，更待何时？木兄真剑痴，吾不及也！切磋之事，异日再续罢！”

人走了，造成的破坏却赫赫在目。方才二人剑斗，兴枢阁弟子已有大半被惊动，却因担心被波及，不敢靠近，此时再看，方才游惊雾那一剑下去，几米长的地裂，深坑大壑，正开在兴枢阁的大门口……


	3. 玄象道门

游惊雾离了兴枢阁之后，未再耽搁，一日便回了宗门。他虽是一宗宗主，座下弟子却只二名，因他接任宗主之位不过十年，此前总是周游各处，期间并未收徒，这二人也是他接任宗主之后，在各长老的劝说下才纳下的。

楚地之北，山岳之上，玄象宗在此建宗立派，传承道统，世世代代，已有千年之久。山中云蒸霞蔚，仙气浩浩，有青柏翠杉，珍兽各处，又有神宫大殿，飞檐危阁。

游惊雾进山门不久，两名弟子便闻询迎了来，天真灵秀者为师兄，名白水，少年老成者为师弟，名赤松。两人俱是十七八的年纪。

两人向游惊雾行礼，齐声道：“恭迎师尊！”

游惊雾温言道：“三月未见，可有长进了？”

白水：“长进或否，师尊考校一番便知。”

赤松：“日日勤修，不敢懈怠。”

游惊雾笑道：“我自然知道你二人最是乖巧，好了，为师尚有事要与你尹师伯商量，两个时辰之后便回，你二人平日修炼也不必太过劳苦，先去休息，等我回来罢。”

游惊雾的师尊乃是上一代宗主及明真人，有弟子六人，大弟子尹挚为人正直不假，却不善交往处事，常言语尖刻，于门内门外事务，恐不能周全；二弟子在对妖族的大战中英勇杀敌，已是身陨道消；故而及明真人仙逝之后，由排行第三的游惊雾接任宗主。

游惊雾性格圆融，长言辞，善周圜，自身修为在门人中也最是出色，却喜四方云游，逍遥作乐，起初，他并不愿接任宗主，但在他之外，确无更好人选。既担此重任，游惊雾便收心敛性，尽职尽责当起这宗主。光阴似箭，自传宗仪式之后，已近十年了，于此一职上，他也算是不负众望了。

尹挚见了他，张口便问：“情况如何了？”

游惊雾笑笑：“大师兄，你还是这般着急。”

尹挚：“我百年来贯是这性子，你岂不知？”

游惊雾也不见恼，回道：“那师兄是愿听我娓娓道来，还是一锤定音？”

尹挚：“你快说罢。”

游惊雾：“还是一个‘怪’字。”

尹挚不说话，只用佯作怨愤的眼神看他。

游惊雾轻咳一声：“妖物伤人食人，较往常多发；但古怪之处，还是妖族互斗。”

尹挚疑道：“这有甚么古怪？妖族异类相争之事常有发生。”

游惊雾解释道：“并非如此。我所见妖族争斗，一方确为人界妖物，而另一方……气息则大有不同。”

“妖物身上自是妖气熏天，要说与人间妖物不同，”尹挚眉头皱起，显然想到了什么，“莫不是魔气？”

人魔两届，自五百年前大战之后，鲜有沟通。

“我不曾遇过魔物，但人间魔修，你我打过交道的，却是不少了。依我所感，这些妖物身上的魔气，与魔修乃是同源。”游惊雾说出自己的猜测。

尹挚：“妖物修习魔功，实属未闻。师弟言下之意，魔界妖物已进入人间，且为数不少？”

游惊雾：“数量暂不可估，但绝非寥寥。”

尹挚略作思索，颔首道：“此事我已大体明了，你我二人再商讨下去，恐无甚结果，徒费口舌罢了，不若待门派集会那日，与众人议过了，再做定论。”

游惊雾表示赞同，两人便止了这话头。尹挚离开后，去唤了五师妹方继佩过来，游惊雾不在宗门期间，正是方继佩暂代宗主事物。她就此期间的门派事务，对游惊雾做了些交代。游惊雾一一听过，俱是些平常事情，五师妹做事相当稳重妥帖，游惊雾夸奖她一番，她也不做扭捏姿态，笑笑应下，只说师兄回来后，自己便可歇一歇了。

游惊雾回到自己宅院，见白水赤松站在院门口，疑道：“你二人怎在此处？可有事找我？”

赤松：“师尊，是您先前交待，两个时辰后便回，让弟子在此等您。”

听此一言，游惊雾方忆起，在去找大师兄之前，他确实说过让徒弟等着自己，但话里并未交代去何处等，而此时，最要紧的，竟是他根本记不起来，自己究竟为何要让他们等……

游惊雾心中思绪万千，面上却不动声色：“我说让你们等，也说了且去休息，你们怎么这般傻，就在我院门处等待？”

赤松似要说什么，踌躇着还未开口，白水抢话道：“师尊，您莫担心，我们在这等了不过一刻，先前都在自己住处……”

游惊雾不再纠缠此事，另起话头：“现在天色尚早，你二人既来了，便随我进屋，说些我不在时候的事罢，为师便给你们讲下《大衍剑法》之基本，明日起，即可开始练习。”

玄象宗千年道门，所传功法典籍，不计其数，除去基本功外，各人随其师长，或根据个人趣向，可选择不同功法进行修炼。第十代宗主长渌真人，修为高深，尤善剑道，创《大衍剑法》，剑势刚柔并济，变化万千，威力非常，却极难学习，是以玄象宗门人，修习此剑法者，屈指可数。

白水赤松作为游惊雾亲传弟子，自然知晓这套剑法是师尊的看家本事，更明白如今师尊愿意教授这套剑法，乃是对他二人功力进境的认可，心中鼓舞雀跃，齐声喜道：“多谢师尊！”

白水接着道：“弟子定努力修习，不负师尊期望！”

游惊雾返回宗门后第六日午后，正在殿内办公时，有门人过来禀报，说是有人上山来请他们去除妖。

玄象宗名门大派，门人众多，平日里，实有不少大事小事等着游宗主拍板决定，但即使做了十年掌门，比起终日坐在门派内管理事务、指派人手，游惊雾还是更喜欢亲力亲为去做些事。

自己回来之后还未出过门派，左右这半日应该无事，出去透个气也好，再说，近日来妖物作祟的怪象总令他放不下心，略作思索，游惊雾答道：“在哪里？我去看看罢。”

门人正等着传话给宗主指派的人，没想到宗主竟要亲自前往，虽有略微吃惊，但并未表现出来：“就在山下东南面二十里处的宾湖镇。”

那倒是不远，游惊雾忖道，想来镇上妖物也不是什么厉害货色，三个时辰足够来回了。

“我去去就回。辛苦你了。”说罢，游惊雾利索地站起身来，带上佩剑，往外走去了。

门人追在他后面，忙道：“宗主，还有一事！”

游惊雾停住，转过身来看他。

“上山来请的镇民，还未离开……”

负责对外沟通的门人不至于办事生疏到任由人家站在山门口不走，也不去劝说的地步，定是说过了，却劝不动。总也不能直接将人捆了扔回山下去。

“我晓得了，我去见他们便是。是什么人？”

“两人。一老者一中年。”

游惊雾略一停顿，走到殿内一旁，取下一件宽大的外氅来。

“好了，你且去吧，我会和他们讲清楚。”

说了这话，那门人却动也不动，游惊雾疑道：“可是还有什么事？直说便可。”

那人脸上露出几丝惶恐来：“等您先走。”

游惊雾莞尔：“你叫什么名字？”

门人恭谨答曰：“弟子安施。拜在玉鸣道人座下……”

玉鸣道人，便是五师妹方继佩。

游惊雾：“以前未见过你，是才开始做这份事的？”

“是……实不相瞒，这是我第一次见到宗主您。”

游惊雾不喜欢这些繁文缛节，但门人愿意怎么做，他从不去干涉，毕竟个人性情不同，强求来的结果，并不一定让对方自在。自己为人处事是何种姿态，日久自见，待那时，这个人或许会改变与他相处时的态度，又或许不会，这也全是对方的选择。

游惊雾作别了门人，径直去往山门，果见一汉子并一老翁跪在山门外，两人不发一言，表情甚是严肃，又透着些紧张和恐惧，这时候看见一个衣冠楚楚、相貌不凡的道人向着他们走来，忙抬起身来，其中的老者呼道：“仙师，您，您就是刚才那位……那位仙人说的，来帮我们的人吗？”

“老先生和这位兄弟，快些起来吧。”游惊雾好声说道，“我这就随你们下山去，你们对我仔细说说情况，好吗？”

游惊雾言语形貌皆是温文可亲，两个镇民听过后，站起身来，卸下惊惶，中年人说道：“前段日子，镇子里突然来了一群陌生男女，开始也只是在酒楼吃喝，在街上到处逛，除了打扮有些怪异外，并无太大不妥，可……可就在五日前，这群人突然让我们都搬出镇子去，您听听这话，不荒谬吗？镇上数百户人家，怎能忍得下？村内男子集结起来，要把他们赶出去，可谁知，人刚刚聚起来，那几个人——不，不，是妖怪——妖怪突然出现，不知施了什么妖法，我们全都昏过去了……我醒来之后，发现自己被扔在一个地窖里……地窖也不上锁，有几个兄弟跑出去，没多久，我就……就听见惨叫声……血、血……沿着地窖的开口一直流进来……”

中年人说不下去了，老者接过话来：“老头我年纪大了，就和儿媳、孙女留在家里，那些妖怪每日早中晚，都要挑一户人家，捉一个女子去，也……也不知道是做甚么去了，哪个要是反抗，就是当场血溅三尺啊！若是有谁想逃出镇去，也是一样的！妖怪说，这是不听话的下场……就算这样……若是妖怪来捉我家女子，老头我豁出这条命，也要和他们拼了！”

中年人又道：“地窖里有米酒和生粮，这几日也不至于渴死饿死，但家人都在他们手上，实在是心中发狂啊！我终于逮到机会从窖里逃出来，躲着那些妖怪，回家里一看，幸好我家女子都还在！我说玄象山的道长们都是好人，我去请他们，定有办法！老父非要同我一起，我们这便来了……”

“我晓得了。事不宜迟，我们这便快去。”游惊雾等到他们说完，将一直拿在手中的大氅向空中一扬，那大氅竟就那般稳稳浮在半空，飘到两人面前，“两位上山来定费了一番功夫，门内无甚代步车驾，这氅暂为一用，还请两位上来。”


	4. 宾湖疑窦

宾湖镇是玄象山附近较大的镇子，时不时会有门人下山采买，镇民大多是见过道人的，但既在凡尘，修真之人除特殊情况，极少使用法术，故而镇民父子初见此“御氅为驾”的场面，大为惊奇，便认定面前这看似年轻的道人是有大能耐的。

借着法术，三人只用一刻便到了宾湖镇，落在镇子入口处。游惊雾收了那氅，问道：“此法虽快，就是风吹得狠了些……二位可还好？”

修真之人有真气护体，要说游惊雾平日里御剑飞行的速度，要比这快上几倍不止，此次同行者是凡人，游惊雾担心他们受不住，便可以放慢了速度，但看这二人脸色，却并不好看。

二人并无抱怨，对游惊雾说了些感激之语，便领着他向镇里走去了。

“且慢。”刚走了几步，游惊雾便停了下来。他察觉到了：镇子里泛滥的妖气、缠绕其中的魔气，还有几丝若有若无的仙气……

除了几只妖怪，镇中定还有其他更厉害的东西，让父子俩跟着他进去，并不妥当，然而若让毫无反击能力的二人留在镇口等待，若有不测发生，更加危险，最安全的地方，恐怕还是跟在他身边。

于是，游惊雾这一停，什么也未说，又让父子俩向前走了。

行到一户人家门前，那缕真气突然变强了，游惊雾轻敲屋门，半晌没有动静，便打算破门而入。

他在指尖聚起些微灵气，还未击在门上，那门豁地一下，向内打开了，游惊雾急忙收手。开门的乃一修士打扮的青年男子，见到游惊雾还未完全收回去的一手，也不去躲，反而微笑着站在原处。

此人形貌昳丽，温文尔雅，游惊雾与他有过几面之缘，却并未打过交道，只记得他是……

“琅风君？”琅风君，英衡殿长老之一，名唤迟奏。

“正是在下。”池奏似是看出游惊雾的不确定，对他作一揖道，“游宗主。”

游惊雾心中疑窦顿生，道：“琅风君何时来到宾湖镇的？”

迟奏：“半日前。”

游惊雾试探道：“此地的情况，琅风君定已了解了。”

迟奏：“非也。迟某虽早至半日，知道的却不见得比游宗主清楚。”说着，看了一眼站在游惊雾身后的两人。

游惊雾不想再听他遮掩之词，言道：“游某受两位之托，下山来除妖救人，琅风君有无看到妖物踪迹？”

迟奏终于直言道：“见过。”

游惊雾也不问他见了恶妖为什么不除，而是说：“何处？”

迟奏：“镇南集市外。 您若要去，在下可与您同往。”

游惊雾眼下只觉得迟奏身上有些许古怪，却无法确定原因，只能边走边看，于是应下：“好，那便请琅风君带路了。”

两人走得不快，身后的父子俩也能跟上，他二人并未有一言，只是听着游惊雾和迟奏的对话。

游惊雾：“游某有一问，如若冒犯，还请包涵。”

迟奏：“何事？游宗主请讲。”

游惊雾：“琅风君缘何在此，可是贵殿有何嘱托？”

迟奏笑道：“游宗主贵人多忘事，您所发请帖迟某可未敢离身呢。”

迟奏所说之事定是三日后的玄象议事，但修真之人日行千里，少有提前几日便至的。游惊雾却不好再问下去了。

一路上所见民居，皆是大门紧闭，似是一点活人动静也无了，愈靠近镇南集市，妖气愈盛，迟奏对着远处一棵高大的桂花树一指：“便是那处了。”

并未看见妖物的踪迹，想来是早已走掉了，游惊雾对这结果并不感到奇怪，能在妖物长时间聚集的地方搜寻到线索也是好的。

想着，游惊雾走近了些，蓦然发现树下泥土地上，有纵横的黑红颜色——是血渗进土里，留下的大片痕迹。心下一惊，快步上前，他终于看见树干另一边横七竖八倒着大大小小几只动物，普通人怕是觉不出蹊跷，但修士只需一眼便能看出，这树下的并非普通动物，而是妖修！

到了树下，再仔细查看，见那里有九只妖怪死去后的尸身，有雉鸡、山鼠、豪猪、白鱼等等各不相同，那些血液正是从妖怪身上伤处流出的。

父子俩见此情景，大吃一惊：“这、这便是那些妖怪？”

游惊雾：“应当是的。”

他转向慢步走来的迟奏：“是琅风君出手伏妖？方才如何不说，害我着急。”话中含着打趣之意，语气比方才两人初见时和缓不少了。

迟奏却不领情：“迟某怎敢瞒着游宗主，此事确实不是迟某所为，迟某本欲寻一处落脚地暂歇，刚靠近这镇子，便觉妖风阵阵，入内察看，听得镇民所言，去寻妖物，寻到的便是这几只被开膛破肚的东西。”

方才找到迟奏的时候，那人分明是待在镇民家中，他为何会在哪里？

迟奏竟看出游惊雾心中所疑，径自答道：“妖物既死，镇民便可自由行动，迟某是去居民家中告知此事，被留下说话，这才耽误了些。”

如此一来，错处是在自己身上了？游惊雾也不多做计较，痛快道：“是游某思虑过多，得罪处，琅风君见谅了。”

迟奏：“此处妖气确有古怪，谨慎乃为上计，游宗主有所怀疑，实属正常。”

游惊雾不再搭这一腔，道：“当下应是尽快通知镇民妖物已除了，好让居民放下心来。”

中年男子听到这里，忙接话道：“两位仙师大恩！不敢劳动两位仙师，小人这就去告诉大家！”

说完，不等这两位“仙师”再说些什么，一阵风一样地跑走了。他的老父亲，也跟着他后面，心急火燎地走了。

游惊雾内心掂量，自己这一趟，实际半点忙没有帮上，至于这个迟奏，他却不清楚了。他问道：“此事既非琅风君所为，又是何方神圣？”

迟奏神情莫测：“游宗主也感觉到这妖气中混着的魔气了罢？”

游惊雾：“在下愚见，此乃缘于妖物从魔界而来；魔界妖修，身带魔气。”

迟奏却摇头道：“游宗主，就如每个修士的真气不同一般，这魔气，也是因魔而异的啊。”

游惊雾愕然，他见过不少魔修大能，确实个个魔气不同，为何……为何他这次竟没想到……

迟奏观他表情，便知已点醒了他，不再多言了。

九只妖怪并不算多，留下的妖气却甚浓，身死至少半日以上都未散去，这些妖的修为已是不低了，按照游惊雾此前经历推定，它们是从魔界越界而来，这点应该不会错，问题便在这魔气上。游惊雾凝集神识，聚到桂树下这方寸之地上，转变探查方向后，他渐渐从这团妖魔仙混杂的气息中，抓住了那一线关键。

那是一缕魔气，与一抹不同于迟奏的仙气——微弱，却强横，以一种矛盾的状态搅在这气息的泥潭里。

游惊雾收了神识，思考着是否应该将这发现说出。他想，迟奏定是早已察觉，自己却是一片混沌，若是说出来，迟奏总会附和着说点什么，吃亏的总不是自己。

于是，他开口道：“有一缕不同寻常的魔气。”还是留了半句。

迟奏：“正是如此。”迟奏并未再继续往下说。

游惊雾方才的算盘打得不灵，这时候只能胡说八道：“琅风君以为，当今魔修大能里，有此作为的会是谁呢？”

迟奏当真思索一番，才作答道：“……无妄宫的那位？”

连川穹？

游惊雾从那不确定的语气中听出了迟奏所指何人，那人真正算起来，早已不是无妄宫的人。但若从修为秉性来看，确实是他们认得的魔修中可能性最大的了。

但问题在于，魔气若是他，那一抹真气又是谁？

还有，迟奏是否在装傻充愣？

游惊雾略做思考状后，装模作样道：“琅风君所言不无道理。”

两人再无讨论。游惊雾想到妖修尸体这般摊在地上会给镇民带来麻烦，正在想是自己处理，还是叫门中弟子来办，就见迟奏从袖中取出一个乾坤袋来，将那些尸体统统收进去了。

随后，迟奏说自己还有事要做，作别游惊雾，从野地里扒出一根竹竿来，驾起来飞走了。

……

游惊雾有些不放心镇中居民，便从集市外的树下，原路走回镇中去，这一路上，再不复来时死气沉沉，原先被困的青壮年们离开地窖，匆匆向家里返去，镇民们打开大门，迎接亲人，见了游惊雾，纷纷向他问好致谢，游惊雾见一切正常，也不再多做停留，寻了个偏僻没人处，施法御剑，回玄象宗去了。


	5. 六门议事

如今人间崇尚修真，道修势力大于魔修、佛修，门派林立，若不论其规模，皆统计入内，数可过百；但若数其中底蕴丰厚、声名显赫者，则有五家尤为突出，乃专修疗愈之道、琴乐法术的英衡殿；精通符咒之术、驱鬼召灵的昇阳观；善兵法阵数，结界守护的炽元门；长于炼器的兴枢阁；以及擅使剑法、武力强横的玄象宗。

旬日之后，于玄象宗正殿，议事开启。

兴枢阁齐阁主此前有言，杂事缠身，如今果真并未前来，入了这殿的，乃是那日和游惊雾在兴枢阁大门口交战的阁主师弟，木哀山。

游惊雾见了木哀山，简单招呼一句后，揶揄道：“哀山，今日怎是你来，我瞧着你那三位师侄，都比你伶俐些。”

木哀山：“寻人一战。”

游惊雾失笑：“原是晓得今日敝宗内高手荟萃，木兄这便要找人打架了。”

木哀山不去理他，径自向殿内为兴枢阁准备的座位处去了。

又过得半刻，乃见一男一女进到殿内，女子一袭碧绿长裙，冰肌玉骨，仪态万方；男子则宽衣广袖，眉目如画，气质从容，正是英衡殿掌门芝华真人与长老琅风君。

一刻后，又来两人，一为戎装汉子，魁梧高大，姿颜雄伟，是炽元门掌门冯翼惟。一为矍铄老者，颀长消瘦，僧衣朴素，是灵昭寺的慧难禅师。

最后来的是一玉面郎君，着青蓝道袍，神情略显倨傲，乃昇阳观观主云徕真人林逸卿 。

巳时已到，是帖上所书议事开启之时，玄象宗送去请帖的四家玄门，一家佛门，均是到了。

除却宗主外，玄象宗参议的还有玉鸣道人方继佩，八人皆入座，游惊雾道完他的开场白，遂进了正题：“今日邀诸位前来，所为何事，已在贴中写明，游某便不再啰嗦，耽误时间了。于近日妖物作祟之事，诸位有何高见，在下愿详闻。”

此言即罢，殿内是四下阒然……游惊雾早料到这种情况，毫不见尴尬神色，接着自己方才的话道：“既然如此，那游某便做那个抛砖引玉之人罢。”

“自去年孟秋始，游历在外的敝宗弟子时有传信回门，言及妖族异常举动，让彼详细讲明，却是含糊混沌，只说有妖怪形貌不同书谱上记载，又或者眼见妖物相残，场面凶惨。是时我闭关已近一年，出关后不久，便亲赴各地，欲就妖族异常之事一探究竟，这三月来，游某所见所闻确如门人所言，至于其所指形貌不同之妖，周身所拥，乃是魔气！”

这一段话，同样没在几人中引起什么波澜，游惊雾年近二百岁，见识还算不得广，他认得出这是魔气，面前几位掌门、长老，自然也能认得出。

游惊雾话已快说尽，仍无人回应，他只能将话头抛出去：“游某年弱学浅，未曾见过魔族，是以，视魔修之人所炼气息为魔气，在座道友见多识广，是否有见过魔界魔族的前辈？”

游惊雾虽自称“年弱”，但座中之人，除芝华真人、冯掌门、慧难禅师年岁较长外，余下皆与游惊雾相差不多，自然也是没见过魔的。那么这话是抛给谁的，众人心里也一清二楚了。

冯翼惟直言道：“未曾见过。但你若问我这是否是魔气，我认为是。”

芝华真人也不再装聋作哑：“是见过的。只是时日久远，方才游宗主问得突然，一时未能记起。”

方继佩：“前辈既然见过，那些妖物身上的魔气，是否和魔族相同？”

芝华真人：“已有……两百年了罢，人魔大战后的余孽，本藏在山间，日子久了，胆子便大了，闯入山下小镇，伤了些人，我正在那附近，便有人来唤我去救人……方才也说过，时隔太久，这魔又实乃一小魔，修为低微，未收拾两下便死了，故而记得不甚明晰。不过魔气如何，倒还记得。”

眼见芝华真人竟是要买关子的模样，冯翼惟忙追问道：如何？”

“这几个月，的确有些妖物身上突现魔气。”

话音方落，便听一人冷哼出声，是昇阳观观主林逸卿：“芝华前辈为何吞吞吐吐？”

见众人望向自己，林逸卿仍是面不改色：“何必看我？若我不说，今日这议事，怕是子时也结不了了罢？”

芝华真人不解道：“云徕道友何出此言？”

林逸卿：“芝华掌门岂不知，这些妖物自魔界而来？“

迟奏见自家掌门被针对，出言维护道：“林观主为何咄咄逼人？”

林逸卿眉梢一挑：“芝华掌门若是不知，那定是琅风君了……”

迟奏：“迟某又如何了？林观主对我英衡殿有何看法，还请指教。”

虽不明内情，但再不阻止，这几人恐怕就要大打出手了，游惊雾余光去瞥其他人表情，只见师妹似是正在沉思，木哀山仍冰着一张脸，冯翼惟面露不耐，慧难禅师则气定神闲，恐怕已神游西天。

幸而今日大师兄不在，否则场面怕是更加不可收拾……

游惊雾打断道：“诸位！本次议事意在集思广益，找到妖族异常的真相，诸位是否应回到正题上来？”

一人出言，声音冷彻：“吵闹何用！”

游惊雾实是未料到木哀山会给他帮腔，却相当有用。那三人停止争执，林逸卿看向他道：“那还是游宗主来说罢。”

游惊雾破罐破摔一般点名道：“慧难禅师，您见识最为广博，可否指点一二？”

慧难禅师这才大梦初醒一般，缓缓开口道：“魔界……魔物……五百年前魔族大举入侵，所过之处流血漂橹，生灵涂炭，正派修士无一人不投身剿魔……还是长渌真人斩杀魔帝，才使魔族退去……”

冯翼惟似是嫌老僧啰嗦：“此修真界大事，人人皆知。”

慧难禅师被打断，也不恼：“老衲当年只一小僧，只能留在寺里守卫，不料魔物竟当真攻入寺中，其中便有魔界妖族。如游宗主所言，与多月来出现在人界的妖修，应属同源。”

冯翼惟：“既有慧难禅师佐证，那魔界意图再次进犯人界，是否可以确认了？”

芝华真人：“此时决断，尚为时过早。诸位近日除魔界妖物外，可还有遇见身具魔气的修士……一同出现？”

游惊雾猛然想起三日前在宾湖镇那一出，抬眼向迟奏看去，那人本神情自若端坐一旁，察觉到游惊雾视线，对他温雅一笑，开口道：“三日前，迟某与游宗主曾去过山下宾湖镇，见到魔界妖修尸体九具，除妖者或为魔修。”

游惊雾补充道：“是否魔修所为，不可定论，然确有魔修大能于彼处逗留。”

林逸卿似是觉得好笑：“魔物杀妖？若说稀奇，便是当真稀奇；但若说新鲜，却也不是头一遭了！”

林逸卿言辞混沌，但听在众人耳中，确是明明白白。正是修真界除人魔大战外的另一大事：妖域之乱。

妖域本在人魔二届之间，可沟通往来，两百多年前妖域三位妖王争夺帝位，波及人界魔修，魔修反攻妖域，残杀大量妖族，妖族为行报复，杀入人界，魔修求助魔界魔族，引发混战，最终，新魔尊启阖出手，致三位妖王一死二伤，因战况激烈，震动天地，竟使妖域裂为两半，其中一小半扔连缀在人界边缘，另一半则因为边界被彻底毁损，沉往魔界，人魔两界通道毁坏，妖域再不复存。数千年来妖族与人族相对和平的关系，也由此彻底崩裂。

如此惨烈的战争，谁也不想再次经历，故而对林逸卿之言，众人虽是明白，心中却不愿朝这个方向设想。

游惊雾：“两界之战，固非所愿……亦应做万全准备，以防变故突发。”

迟奏附和：“游宗主所言甚是。”

冯翼惟：“我有提议。”

游惊雾忙道：“冯掌门请讲。”

冯翼惟：“眼下妖族还未全面进攻，我等应以防守为主，以不变应万变。”

林逸卿：“防守为主？等妖怪打到大门口了，再还手吗！”

冯翼惟：“林观主莫急，我门中修士平日所习，多为结界守护之术，我将门人派往各地，广设结界，若有异动，顷刻便知。”

芝华真人：“我赞同此法。英衡殿门人善疗愈，我可遣人暂驻各地关要，若有道友不慎负伤，英衡殿修士定将全力相助。”

木哀山：“兴枢阁赠法器。我去斩妖。”

游惊雾见已有三人表态，从善如流道：“敝宗无所长，惟门人多耳，可赴前线对敌。”

慧难禅师：“诸位玄门大宗，各有奇长，灵昭寺无法相比；但若逢玄术难为之处，佛门如有法可解，绝不辞劳！”

林逸卿这才和缓脸色道：“各类咒符即日便会送至诸位门中。”

至此，这一遭议事总算有了个良好进展，游惊雾暗自松了口气。既然大家都同意提高警惕，以守代攻，那么接下来便该就防守布制、通信方法等进行详细商讨了。

师妹显然与自己有同样想法，方继佩开口道：“多谢诸位鼎力配合！那么，在何处布制防守？方某愚见——”

方继佩话未说完，忽然殿门大开，一玄象宗弟子奔进门内，游惊雾抬眼去看，是那个前几日对他传过话的安施。

安施心中定是慌张极了，却还记得要保持礼数，拜到游惊雾与方继佩身前：“宗主！师尊！有个大魔上山来了，弟子无能，阻拦不住！”

众人皆惊，芝华真人：“是谁……”

芝华真人话音方落，魔气汹涌直冲殿内而来，一玄袍男子飞身入殿，正落在众人面前，朗声道：“正是本座！”


	6. 不速之客

这不速之客周身魔气滔天，威压殊重；白发披散，额生血纹。

纵是素昧谋面，游惊雾心里也倏然跳出一个声音来，告诉他：彼非人界之属，如此气势，除魔界之主外，还能有谁……

慧难禅师喃喃出声：“启阖……”

方继佩：“魔尊！？所为何来？”

被称为启阖的男子从容道：“玄象议事，众位来得，本座来不得么？”

游惊雾压下心中颤栗，对一旁的安施道：“你先回罢。”

随后面向启阖，作一揖道：“魔尊大驾光临，敝宗未能事先得知，有失远迎，还望见谅！”

启阖眼中笑意拂过：“你是谁？人倒是灵巧。”

游惊雾谨言道：“在下玄象道宗第十九代宗主游惊雾。”

启阖直言：“我有事告你知。”

“洗耳恭听。” 游惊雾后退一步，又说，“请魔尊就坐。”

启阖却摆手：“言毕便走。”

观这魔似乎没有恶意，众人却仍是打起十二万分精神，关注着对方一举一动，若有不轨，纵是单人力所不济，一起上去拼个玉石俱焚也无不可。

启阖自是能察觉到众人警惕戒备，却不在意，道：“人魔两界通道毁损已久，尔等人界修士不知当今妖族境况，实属自然；妖域崩裂为二后，其一沉至魔界一隅，因其无所依靠，自边界始，日日溃散，如今只余当初一半不到了。”

这是在向众人指明魔界妖族攻入人界的原因？

冯翼惟：“在下有疑，斗胆一问！”

启阖：“说。”

冯翼惟：“既是魔界妖族，为何不在魔界寻生路，却要进犯人界？”

启阖似是笑了一下：“你怎知它们未在魔界兴风作浪？”

冯翼惟正自忖度，启阖却不等他，又道：“确无多大动静。那你可知妖族为何舍近求远？”

冯翼惟：“在下不知。”

启阖答道：“因你人界力微势薄，妖族来此，正如狼入羊圈。”

此言狂妄，一出四下惊，却无人敢斥。

半晌，游惊雾才沉声道：“在下亦有一问。”

启阖：“说。”

游惊雾：“两界通道既已不存，魔界之妖如何入得人界？”

启阖反问道：“本座是魔，为何能入人界？”

游惊雾不曾想他会有这一问，又据他先前言行揣测他应是个自大的性子，说什么怕都比不得马屁好听，于是斟酌道：“魔尊修为高深，自是有法子的，只是那些妖物……”

不料启阖竟露出啼笑皆非的表情：“我并不愿你如此恭维，如若不知，答不知便是。”

游惊雾一时错愕，顺着说道：“确实不知。”

启阖又笑了笑：“妖域既为人魔两界通道，妖族数千年生活在此，自然身负通行两界之能，只是先前并无必要，故不曾用过。”

他回答了妖物可以进入人界的原因，却未说自己是如何能够……便当是他实力强横罢。

游惊雾：“多谢指教。”

芝华真人：“请问魔尊可有退敌之法？”

启阖：“此即我来此之由。两界妖王共商侵吞之计，与我魔界亦有威胁，我为斩妖王而来，事成即走，无意多留，尔等无需忧惧。”

此言听来目中无人，游惊雾却从中察觉出宽慰之意，心中蹊跷。

启阖见众人不再言语，抬眼扫过，似在掂量诸人各有几斤几两；此前于威压之下，无人敢直视其颜面，这时他无波无澜的眼神，正撞到游惊雾因出神而未来得及躲避的目光。

游惊雾悚然一惊，除了发现这魔面容姣好，甚是年轻之外，这张脸，他分明是在某处见过的……

“您是不是——”半句话脱口而出，游惊雾方觉察到自己失态，急退一步，“在下失礼了。”

启阖对这突兀举动并无太大反应，只眯了眯眼又看他一眼，转身抬脚即走。

来且突然，去亦无迹，转眼间便不见踪影了。

启阖离去后，众人并未立刻从惊惶的心情中恢复过来，但想得再多也是无济于事，不如继续方才的议事。两个时辰后，防守警戒计划已基本成型。具体细节还要等试运行之后再根据实际情况调整。启阖的不请自来虽然未能给他们带去实际帮助，但其透露的信息还是相当重要，知晓敌人目的后，制定的方案才能更具有针对性，不至于无头苍蝇一般乱撞。

天色已晚，今日议事告一段落。游惊雾作为议事主办方，对从其他门派远道而来的六人一一谢过，再送至门口，可谓殷勤周到。

当初启阖在时，木哀山一言不发，冷眼旁观，等这魔走了，那剑痴倒是有了反应，在游惊雾向他告别时，说：“那魔，极强。”

“一剑毙妖王，两剑断妖域。木兄，我不是不信你厉害，那魔尊千百年修为，你莫要惹事啊。”游惊雾发觉他竟是想找那魔王打架，忙出言劝阻。

木哀山却不看他，两眼望着远处斜阳，淡然道：“来日方长。”

知道他就是这性子，游惊雾也无可奈何，但木哀山并不是不识轻重分寸之人，应当不会惹出什么麻烦。

此前，游惊雾担忧过议事能否顺利进行，毕竟几大门派间关系反复，颇有些面和心不和。如今目的既已达到，游惊雾也放下心来，轻松地呼出口气来。

游惊雾在宗内散步，走着走着便到了弟子居前。玄象宗内弟子出师需要经过考核，而考核通过前的弟子是没有单独居所的，一并住在这弟子居内。即使是宗主亲传，也无不同。

游惊雾刚在门口站定，值班弟子便发现了他，起身问好道: “晚好，宗主。您来找白水与赤松么？”

游惊雾温言道:“晚好。麻烦你去叫一下他二人罢。”

弟子不敢怠慢，转身进屋去了。半刻后，与游惊雾那两个徒弟一起出来了。

赤松见他便道:“师尊，您找弟子，差人来叫便好，怎地亲自来......”

游惊雾对他这番作派是一向看不惯，自己从未教过要他这般，怎地就养成这种性子？又忆起前几日才见过的那个师妹之徒安施，只能在心里摇头。

游惊雾将他二人带回自己居所院内，方道：“不瞒着你们，不日恐有妖族大举来袭，我宗与各大门派已有计议，明日起，为师即会忙于此间之事，怕是又无暇教导你二人了。”

白水：“师尊莫忧心，之前您闭关、云游之际，白水与师弟一直恪守本分，努力修习，您忙您的便是。”

“我担心的不是这个，”游惊雾叹气道，“唉，掌门亲传，听起来好似得了莫大好处，我却知道我终日忙碌，能与你们相处的时间寥寥无几，算不得一个多称职的师父了。”

二人被他突如其来的自我检讨吓道了，白水忙劝道：“除您之外，白水想不到还有谁会待我与师弟这般好了，您……您这样说，弟子心中甚是难过……”

这话是半点没说到点子上去，游惊雾面上笼罩的一层愁绪并未有半分淡去，淡淡道：“好罢。趁我还有时间，做点师父该做的事罢。前几日教的《大衍剑法》第一式，你二人练得如何了？”

说完这话，又想起自己的不称职来，说：“人家都是卯时教学，我却在这黄昏里看我徒儿练剑……”

那边赤松已经拔剑出鞘，白水听见师尊的嘟囔，忍不住又道：“朝阳、夕霞，不过日之周行，位置颠倒，景色别无二致，师尊啊，您莫要烦恼了！”

这般没大没小说话，赤松是听不得的，不等游惊雾有什么反应，连忙接话道：“师兄，我们快些开始吧，不该让师尊等着。”

白水撇撇嘴，这才拔出剑来。

虽说这两个徒弟灵慧勤奋，剑术往往演练一遍即能记住大概，游惊雾又没有太多时间教导，传功常常是一传一套，但《大衍剑法》毕竟太过深奥，他甚至不能确定以他二人现在的能力，修习这套剑法是否妥当。《大衍剑法》共七式，每式七招，游惊雾尚只教了他们第一式“有象”。

游惊雾看着他二人演练了一遍，动作精准，招式和规，问题果在与自身真元相融这一点上。《大衍剑法》合天衍之数，可引自然之力，此为剑法威力超常之因。各人所能引动的元素有所不同，需要修习者自身所有感悟，他人无法教习，此为剑法之难处。

故而游惊雾也没有更多可以指教之处，只将几十年前自己是如何领悟的契机经验又讲了一讲。此时已是暮色四合，宗内各处都掌起灯来了。他将两个徒弟打发走，嘱咐他们好好体会，便转身回了居所内。


	7. 长渌老祖

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 甚至这一章都没写完（。

游惊雾在垫子上打坐了一个时辰，一天里办了许多事，他感觉到一种难以言说的疲乏。

修真之人清心寡欲，游惊雾除了喜欢跑下山去四处逛、管闲事之外，无甚爱好，也不知是不是过多地沾染了尘俗，业已辟谷的游惊雾，在宗门内时，闲暇时间除了研究藏经阁里无人问津的古老功法典籍外，就是喜欢去厨房找点吃的……宗门内毕竟还是有未能修到辟谷的弟子，一日二餐厨房总会准备好。

并没有经常去罢。是今日这议事太过磨人，该吃点东西放松一下。

游惊雾因为担心再晚上些时间，厨房里便什么都没了，拿着剑出了门便御剑飞起，朝着厨房方向去了……

宗门内并无不可御剑的规定，只是不许飞得过快以免相撞。但若无急事，避免御剑还是成了约定成俗的规矩。一日事毕正返回居所、或者在路上巡逻的门人看见他御剑而行，不明所以，还以为是宗门内发生急事，心中担忧却又怕出声询问耽误了正事，望着游惊雾离开的方向心里打鼓，只盼一切太平。

游惊雾并不知道自己这一趟引起多少疑虑，到了地方收了剑，直冲着厨房门走了进去。

若是遇到了年轻弟子要怎么办？

与其说游惊雾没有想过如何解释，不如说这种情况发生过太多次。一批批的弟子修到辟谷后再不会来厨房，游惊雾也不是常来找吃的，故而每次见到的都是生面孔，这些资历尚浅的弟子即便奇怪游惊雾的行为，但忌惮于宗主威严，也不会出言询问。

不过今天是来得有些太晚了……厨房内灯已灭了，一片黑暗。游惊雾在指尖聚起一丝灵气，施展出照明的小法术，不死心地向灶台看去——全是些洗干净了锅碗瓢盆，半点吃的也无了。

来之前就预料到这种情况，游惊雾也没有多失望，退出厨房，熄了指尖那点灵火，就在那一瞬的光影明灭间，他看到一个人影，正站在墙角……

游惊雾心中一凛。明明方才他进厨房之前，周围还是空无一人。以他之修为，若对方是修士，他应当可以感应到对方身上气息；若是凡人，别说不弄出半点动静地出现在这，根本连玄象宗的山门都进不来。

这黑影无声无息，竟来到离他这么近的地方，究竟是人是鬼？

若是魂体还好办，驱鬼召灵之术虽不是他强项，但也做得来；若是人的话，能完全敛去自身气息的人，怕是极难对付的……

游惊雾凝神屏气，暗中调动全身真元，右手扶上剑柄。一旦面前这人……鬼……有任何进犯之举，他即刻便可出招。

那人影动了。面孔扔掩映在阴翳之下，柔软的月辉倾洒下来，倒在那人散于胸前的发丝上，映得那白色更似霜雪般拢着一层银光。

魔——只有魔，与走火入魔的道修，才会生出一头纯白的发来。可为何，他感觉不到一丝一毫的魔气？

游惊雾压下心中忐忑，纵然面前之人没有攻击的迹象，他还是将手中攥着的剑抽了出来。不想显得太有攻击性，他将剑压在身侧，剑尖指地，扬声道：“阁下到我玄象宗，若有正事，请正门通报，若无事，还请阁下即刻离去。”

游惊雾话音刚落，那人影便上前几步走近，落落大方站在他对面。

方才看见那玄衣白发时，他便有隐隐预感，却实难使自己相信。可这无声无息的人影，竟真的是几个时辰前闯进大殿的魔尊启阖。

他去而复返？还是根本没有离开玄象山？他在这想做什么？！

游惊雾紧了紧握着利刃的手，说：“魔尊……有事未毕？”

启阖朗声一笑，清冽好似这冬日的风：“你之前想对我说什么？”

游惊雾愕然，自己当时以为是无稽之想，难道……

游惊雾：“魔尊，您真的是……”

说到此处又停了下来，启阖见他这般吞吞吐吐，和议会上那个伶俐的样子完全不同，又是觉得好笑：“既然知道，还这般唤我？”

如释重负，却又有些无奈，游惊雾叹口气道：“见过师祖。”

夜色昏暗，修真之人视力优于常人，游惊雾仍能看清启阖面容。这魔，在殿上只匆匆一眼，便不敢再细瞧他长相。这时再看，确实同游惊雾曾在藏书阁历代掌门画像中看到的长渌真人如出一辙，不过是头发变了种颜色。

这时两人遇上，游惊雾晓了对方身份，却忽然之间不知作何反应了——他心里自是有诸多疑问，可这魔尊摇身一变成了自己师祖，碍于身份反而难以开口了。

那启阖倒像是意外地善解人意：“我在师门逗留，不过想看看如今玄象宗是何模样。我最怕门人青黄不接。既然见到门中各辈弟子之才，比起我在时更胜一筹，我便放下心了。”

游惊雾想问，传言中长渌真人斩杀魔帝后便不知所踪，那么应汩鸿是如何成了新任魔尊启阖的？

直接开头显得很不礼貌。且游惊雾也拿不准启阖愿不愿意说。既然改名换姓，那很可能是本人不愿重温的往事，还是别提的好。应汩鸿虽是玄象宗历代宗主中赫赫有名的一位，可现今毕竟是做了魔。游惊雾很难卸下心中的防备与怀疑。

游惊雾心中思绪万千，脸上倒是不显，自知道启阖另一身份后，便是一副温良恭谨的面色。


End file.
